


Sarai and the Demon

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Sarai, an adventurer from the far southern lands, has come north in search of an elixir to cure her brother's illness when she encounters a demon offering what she needs. The only catch is that this demon wants something in return - her virginity.Content Warning: can be possibly interpreted as Dubious Consent.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	Sarai and the Demon

Sarai was far from her home venturing along strange and exotic landscapes. The coral banks surrounding her in the waterless sea bloomed like flowers, the weeds grew like leaves off of skeletal tree-like outcrops and the otherwise dark road was illuminated by the tiny luminescent lights of jellyfish floating lazily along around her. This road was one well travelled, inhabited by people who she had no real way to describe except - as the octopi yet harder in limb and softer in heart. She would never be able to eat calamari or crab ever again.

Sarai was from the far southern deserts where the dunes rolled lushly and the sun seared all skin near black. She carried with her a golden shield strapped over her back and an ornate silver spear slotted into the handles of her shield. A sword hung by her hip, around which many of her bags clung. The humidity dewed upon her skin, and occasional gaps in the coral banks shone bright pink and green light that scattered away the jellyfishes soft blue and black.

Each of the breaks would show a new world, a small clearing where crabs scuttled and fish swam, a world that for a short moment shone with radiance and life only for the creatures to slip away when they saw her. She passed by many, but only one drew her attention - it was man-made, chiselled from the rocks into grotesque visions like the people of this land enjoyed. In the centre a pool of water lay, stained with the blood red coral-sand that broke under her boots. In this waterless place such a oasis was rare, but it would be salted and unpleasant. Even so she approached and at the edge of the clearing she saw the statues of the foreign gods emerge in startling fury. Snarling, angry gods made of white stone to match the colour of their creators. Those savage gods that surrounded her and glared in towards her.

Sarai stood in the clearing, wondering if this would be a good place to rest - it was a sacred site, it would be sanctuary and others on the road would stop here at night. Yet the only visitor she had arrived just as she shifted her shield from her back and looked up at the largest of the statues staring at her. From behind the stone emerged a shape, her hands immediately reached for her spear.

A shape that turned into a man, tall and bare-chested, skin as dark as charcoal and smile as teasing as freshly cut jewels. Around his waist hung a loin-cloth made of white linen, around his neck hung a chain latched to a collar made of cold iron. From his cleanly shaven head were the thick horns of a demon, sprouting out from above his brows before sharply turning to curl over his head and dividing into an ornate shell.

A southern fiend that had travelled far to lurk for prey amongst the dry sea. A monster of her own people, one that took the souls of those who could not best them at their deceitful games, a monster made by ancient foes who once lorded over her people.

“I offer you a test fair maiden,” the demon announced and stepped within reach of her spear, “best me and I shall give to you your wildest dreams, fail and your body and soul belong to me.”

“I refuse your test vile jinn, I don’t fear your fangs,” Sarai raised her spear and hoisted her shield.

“But do you fear missing your one chance at happiness?” It lifted its hands and presented to her a image of light woven from the dancing of its fingers, an image of her future - of her brother with his grown son, and of her standing with them smiling.

“You can save my brother?” her spear lowered, shield wavered, “How do you ask I beat you?”

The demon grinned, producing from thin air a sheet of parchment, “I offer a question and if you answer correctly I will grant you that which you desire.”

“Let’s hear it then.”

The demon waved the parchment towards her and it flew into her hands, the moment she touched it her name was inscribed across the page under the conditions of their deal and it vanished in a puff of smoke before she could read what it said.

“Is it greater to be virtuous, or to lose your virtue to help others?”

“Helping others.”

“Prove to me you live these words, offer me your virtue and I shall save your brother’s soul - or leave and find a cure he may never see in time.”

“You want my virtue?”

The demon smiled knowingly, “I shall even tell you where you may find his cure, amongst the reeded city of the northern river’s slowest mouth speaks a woman with no tongue. There you will find the cure, but if you give to me your virtue then your brother shall be saved without need of this knowledge.”

Sarai dropped her shield and spear, every moment her brother grew weaker and more agonised, “You will cure him right now on this spot?”

“It is in your hands.”

“Tell me what I must do.”

No matter how Sarai had imagined she would lose her virginity - as a drunken escapade or as an act of deep love - none of them had been to a demon. She had heard many tales of demons who laid with mortals, desiring their bodies for their dark whims, they were tales of warning and the dark whims changed with every telling.

Once the demon had pulled aside his loincloth, Sarai began to wonder if whatever prices were worth it. Then she saw his cock, limp and yet still immense, it hung freely between his legs and did not stir as he told her to bare her body for him. Unshaken, she stripped away her bags and then her armour. Her underclothes clung from sweat and dew against her body, and she saw him stir.

As she peeled away her clothes and bared her body for him, the demon stepped forward to her. Hand outstretched to caress her shoulder as she turned from him. Yet, she must, and so she didn’t shrink away as he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her to her knees.

Her body too heavy too move and her brain too overcome to resist, she sat on her knees and felt as the demon slapped his long and incredibly heavy cock down across her face. It rested there, weighing her down until he grew visibly irritated by her stalling, and he demanded her to open her mouth. When she did the vile meat invaded her and without pause pushed down the back of her throat.

What a strange sensation to be so full, her throat bulging as he forced his way deep inside her - her heavy gags doing nothing to slow him. Butterflies turned to bile, her body wanted to be sick and bring him up. Her stomach wanted him gone but the feel of him did something to her brain. Stretching, rubbing, the hardness of his length. Her lungs ached, her brain misted. Then his balls slapped against her chin.

“You take me like a whore,” he taunted her, holding her by the back of the head, holding her down until he swelled and swelled.

When he finally pulled free his cock was even bigger and it slapped wetly on her face. She had to swallow back the nausea to breath, but when she did she got the heady aroma of his body stuck in her nostrils. What was she doing again?

She was on her knees before a man - no, a demon. He had offered her a cure for her brother at the cost of her maidenhood. Her name was Sarai, she would not be tricked by the allure of a demon.

“Get it over with.”

She could not see the demon’s face, her own was covered by his dick, but she knew it would be smiling wickedly.

“Eager, are we?” he slid his cock away and let it rise on its own strength before her face, “Good.”

She had seen many despite her virtue, she was not a maiden because of a lack of trying. Yet she had never seen anything quite like this. So thick, so smooth and perfect and glistening with her spit. It looked like marble more than flesh and was immense. A dull ache filled her chest, as though something inside her had broken and she had no clue what.

Her name was Sarai, she was doing this for her brother. Although... it would be a waste to not allow her first time to be with this magnificent example of manhood.

She didn’t resist as the demon pushed her onto her back, it would be over soon. The demon’s cock slammed down on her stomach splattering her spit over her hard abdominal muscles and leaving an imprint on her dark skin. He knelt between her legs, spreading them, making her vulnerable to his advances. Sarai looked away, looking off into the distance, folding her hands across her chest. It would be over soon.

Then the cock slipped down her stomach, the weight of it shifting and its hard head brushing down along every bump on her belly. She braced herself, and bit her lip in anxious discomfort as he eased inside her inch by inch. She unbraced, unbit, none of it was as rough or bloody as she had worried. The butterflies in her gut were fading away, instead she just felt very hot at the thought of her own foolishness.

What had she been doing, worrying like that? How silly of her. Her... she looked up at the man inside her, a charming smile on his lips.

“It is alright?”

She smiled back, then scowled as she recognised him, “It is fine, hurry up.”

Sarai couldn’t help but let her arms unfold as he pushed, he was warm and hard squeezing in against her soft and wet. The heat of him flushed her throat, the only way out was for her to open her lips and let escape a slight whimper.

“Am I hurting you?”

“What do you care?” she snapped, staring him in his crimson eyes.

He gazed down at her, opening his mouth to speak before rethinking his words, “I need this to live, but I don’t want to harm you.”

His words sank deep into her, he was still as a breezeless desert looking away as if ashamed by his admission. Sarai placed a hand on his chest, “I am fine, keep going.”

He took hold of her by her waist, moving his hips slowly. He squeezed slightly as he eased in, and released as he slid out - barely moving at first but drawing longer strokes as soft gasps escaped her lips. She gazed up at him, the hazy pink and green light of the clearing fading out of focus. His solid features framed by dreamy blurs of coral blooms and blue jellyfish floating along in the distant skies.

Sarai breathed outward, a long sigh punctuated by the depth of his strokes. Her breasts flattening against her chest, her arms spread out in the soft red of the ground. Her fingers trailed through the coral dust, lazily numb. 

Her name was Sarai, and she couldn’t believe she had missed out on this for so long. The swelling beating heat, the white hot wet, and the way her body shuddered with every thrust. His fingers moved, they rubbed and spread static like fire across her skin. Her whole body wanted to shy from the touch, that overwhelming sensation tingling through her flesh.

The world was a blur, bright lights and the echoes of her own moans, it was light and noise rattling and rocking in a milky space. The only clarity was his face, the feel of his skin, the sound of his heavy breathing. The hard length of him filling her. Her trembling body arching, aching to shape itself in a way that gave her release. The heat, the pressure, the tingling of her skin, all she could do was clutch at the senseless expanse around her and fade.

Sarai felt his warmth flood her, felt him push deep and lean in to embrace her – pulling her into his lap, kissing her on the shoulder as his arms tighten around her chest.

A slow blink, a deep sigh, her body aching under his finger tips. He pressed a hand to her chest as he kissed her lips and pushed away to look into her eyes. The bright world framed him, dulled the features of his face as shadows of pink and green light scattered across him. Sarai placed her hand against his chest, his heart strained.

“It has never been like that before.”

He smiled knowingly, and slowly stood. She worried he would disappear, so she asked, “What’s your name?”

He didn’t answer for a long moment, then quietly told her, “Thiel, if you ever want to make a deal again just call my name into the winds and I shall hear.”

Sarai stared at him blankly as he walked away and disappeared behind the statues surrounding her. She sat up and glanced around curiously, then scratched her head. What a strange place to find herself. Standing up, she looked around for a moment before going about cleaning herself off in the small pool nearby – all the while trying to recall what that had been about.

In the back of her mind some words lingered but little else, something Thiel had told her – “amongst the reeded city of the northern river’s slowest mouth speaks a woman with no tongue.”

She dressed, picked up her spear and shield and set out on her way, unsure of where she was going or why. But guided by the tiny blue jellyfish and with her heart still racing from her strange encounter made her wonder if it even mattered.


End file.
